Helping Hands
by iGoToExtremes
Summary: Rachel tries out a new way to relieve stress.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or profit from this, etc.

A/N: Just the usual smut with a plot. Fildo holler.

Rachel was stressed. She recognized that she naturally put pressure on herself in a way that other people didn't, but this was REAL, genuine stress, not a uselessly-dramatic Rachel Berry Freakout.

Things were a little better now that she and Finn had gotten back together. She was so grateful that after a few weeks of moping he was finally ready to listen to her reasons for seeking Puck's affections while they were fighting. In return, she discussed these feelings in a rational manner, instead of merely ranting and raving like a crazy person about her insecurities and unfounded fears. Thankfully, it was enough to make him realize that she only did something so hurtful because she was hurting too, and it wasn't worth getting into a "pissing contest" over whose behavior was worse. (Although she'd been appalled at his use of such an abhorrently graphic term, she kept that thought to herself at the time so as not to ruin the moment.)

Rachel smiled happily at the memory of their reconciliation, yet it didn't erase the pressure she felt about Regionals, the SATs, her schoolwork, and all of the other extra-curricular activities she engaged in to build her resume and ultimately become a star.

Today she had stayed after school to work with Mr. Schue, Mike, and Brittany on some choreography. Her initial plan was to head home and get her math homework done before dinner, which would then be followed by studying SAT vocabulary words and starting a history paper due in 2 weeks. It was Thursday, so Finn was probably just finishing football practice and rushing out to his part-time job at Burt's auto shop. Rachel wished she could see him for just a quick hug and kiss, which always brightened her mood, but she told herself she'd have to settle for seeing him in school the next day. At least they had a movie date at her house planned for Saturday night that she could look forward to.

Walking past the empty auditorium, Rachel thought that running through one or two songs on stage might help clear her head and give her a bit of an energy boost. All of the band members had gone home for the day some time ago, but luckily she'd brought a backing CD for a song she hoped they could sing at Nationals.

She set her bag down in a corner on stage left and approached the sound system. Placing the CD in the appropriate slot, she braced herself with her arms and hopped up to sit on top of one of the large amplifiers. Normally she abided by the practice that a singer stand while performing, to best project her voice toward the audience. But, given the absence of an audience and how tired she felt, she decided to make an exception.

As soon as the music started blaring, Rachel jolted completely upright; the vibration of the speakers had given her an... interesting sensation. Although she hadn't yet felt ready for intercourse, she'd done extensive research at the onset of puberty and was familiar with her own body. She had never willfully gratified herself sexually, but there were times when she found herself washing certain areas for longer than necessary.

Now, she felt strangely excited by the vibration beneath her. Based on her investigation she was fairly certain that she'd never experienced an orgasm, but she recalled seeing something about how it can be a great reliever of stress and provide the energy boost she had set out to achieve by singing.

As the vibrating continued Rachel felt her center getting wet and all of her nerves seemed to be standing on end. Using her arms for support, she shifted slightly to find the best position for taking advantage of the rumbling beneath her. She scanned the auditorium one more time and glanced back into each of the stage wings to make sure she was really alone. Convinced that the entire school was deserted, she spread her legs a little wider, making sure that her short skirt covered her otherwise-exposed underpants just in case she was wrong about her newfound privacy. Leaning forward slightly, she felt the sensations in her core increase and threw her head back, enjoying the pleasure and eager for the impending release.

* * *

Finn slammed his gym locker, more excitedly than angrily, although he was at least a little perturbed (Rachel had been feeding him SAT words ever since they'd gotten back together) at Beiste for keeping them late. Happily, though, he returned from the showers to a voicemail from Burt saying that he was done for the day and closing the shop early. Which meant Finn could stop by Rachel's house and surprise her instead of going to work.

Finn couldn't even explain why he took Rachel back, really. It was shitty of her to go to Puck when they were fighting, but Finn still felt like a douche for lying to Rachel about Santana. He really should have cleared that issue up earlier in their relationship so that Rachel didn't develop her ridiculous expectations about "saving it for each other" and how sharing their first time together would be so beautiful it would make angels sing. Or something.

It didn't excuse her insanely jealous behavior (seriously, why couldn't she have gotten good-jealous, and dragged him into the janitor's closet to show that she was better than Santana?) but after they broke up he just felt empty without her. Seeing her every day and not being able to hold her hand or... do other things... was too difficult. Kurt, of all people, had brought to Finn's attention that if he was so miserable without Rachel he should get over himself and forgive her. So he did.

After getting dressed, the rest of the players dispersed directly into the parking lot, but Finn walked the several hallways to his locker, where he gathered his SAT materials. Although he hoped Rachel would want to do something _other_ than study once he arrived.

Since getting back together they'd resumed their usual practice of making out heavily, and Rachel was totally cool about letting him touch her boobs - like, full-on, bare boob touching. It was so awesome. He didn't want to mess things up by pressing her to do more, and remained perfectly content touching her boobs while thinking of the mailman. He jerked off a lot, but Rachel told him that she did some research and that it was perfectly healthy and normal.

When Finn closed his locker he noticed music coming from the auditorium. Turning the corner to approach the music wing, he vaguely recognized the song as being a show tune from a musical Rachel made him watch over the summer. Duh, he thought, smiling to himself. Who else would be at school so late to sing when she thought everyone else was around?

The thing was, no one was singing. Finn snuck through the backstage area and emerged from stage left to see if Rachel was actually there.

His jaw almost hit the floor.

She was sitting on top of an amplifier, legs spread just a little, head thrown back, biting her lip sexily.

According to a ridiculous porno Puck made him watch once women were supposed to do this sort of thing on a washing machine, but Finn was fairly certain that his girlfriend was getting herself off with the speakers' vibration. He felt himself harden quicker than he had in the history of ever.

* * *

Rachel felt like she was on fire. The speaker was doing a number in getting her worked up, but for all the vibrating she just wanted more. Despite her feelings that masturbation is awkward and the nagging thought that she was in school, of all places, she **needed** something more. Instinctively, she slipped a hand into her shirt and under her bra, rolling a nipple between two fingers. It wasn't the same as Finn's deliciously large hands eagerly kneading both breasts at the same time, but it would have to do.

Oy, if Finn knew about this... Rachel couldn't even finish the thought with the heat between her legs still growing. Thinking back to some of her research she decided it might help to apply a little pressure... down there. So, she slipped a hand into her skirt, and pressed on her clitoris. Even through her underwear the new sensation was delightful and she couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips.

Except the moan sounded a lot deeper than her usual voice. And it sounded like it was coming from stage left.

Through her haze of arousal she glanced in that direction and gasped when she saw Finn, gaping at her with a visible bulge in the crotch of his pants.

* * *

"Finn!" Rachel exclaimed. "Wh- what are you doing here?"

Shit. Shit shit shit. Finn silently cursed his complete lack of self-control, which was always getting him into trouble. It figures that he and Rachel were still getting their shit together and now they had to deal with this awkward moment.

"I, uh, was at my locker and heard music..." he sputtered as Rachel shifted, smoothing her clothes back into place. "What are YOU doing?" he asked slyly, approaching her.

It dawned on him that this wasn't a bad thing. He thought back to Puck's washing machine porn, in which a repair man arrives and helps the girl finish what she started.

"I was, um, just trying to relax," she replied, biting her lip in a way that was clearly brought on by shyness but looked just as sexy as before.

By now Finn was standing in front of the speaker facing her. "Do you... want me to help?" he asked, leaning down to kiss just below her ear.

"Yyye- yes..." she sighed, fisting one hand in his hair.

Score.

He ran his right hand, which had been resting on her knee, along her thigh until it disappeared under the fabric of her short skirt. He rubbed her center through her panties, his knees almost buckling when he felt the wetness seeping through them as Rachel tensed and moaned under his touch.

"Mmm... but... we're in school..." she half-heartedly protested amidst his ministrations.

"Shhh..." he said, kissing her lips gently. "Practice ran late, but everyone's gone now." Then, he whispered in her ear as huskily as he could: "We're alone."

She merely whimpered in response, so he decided to keep going. He flipped her skirt up with his free hand, then used both of them to grip each side of her panties. Rachel leaned back on her arms and lifted her butt, allowing him to slide them off.

Once he'd removed them, Finn wasted no time resuming Operation Get Rachel Off. She'd given him an earful recently about how sex is too focused on the man's pleasure and serves only to objectify women. So in addition to finding her totally smokin' and stuff he wanted to show that he was listening and cared about her feelings.

Mostly, though, he cared about feeling _her_. Sure he had sex with Santana but she treated the experience like a trip to the dentist; he was in and out before he even knew what had happened. With Rachel, Finn had always looked forward to really experiencing all that her body had to offer and using his actions to show how much he loves her.

So he resumed pressing slow circles around her clit with his left thumb. When she moaned deeply in response, he began teasing her entrance with his left ring finger, which produced somewhat louder moans. Then, he slipped the finger into her wetness, slowly, as far as it would go.

"Mmmm... Finn..." she cooed, her hips bucking slightly. By now the music had stopped playing and it really _was_ him causing her to moan, not the rumbling of the amplifier.

Hearing her say his name that way while his finger was buried inside her deliciously slick heat almost made him blow his wad right then and there. Almost. (He'd been working on his mailman issues to avoid completely embarrassing himself in cases like this.)

Luckily, Rachel was so involved in her own pleasure that she didn't even notice him regrouping slightly. Her eyes were closed and she tightly gripped his left arm while his fingers worked her. Meanwhile she was practically arching off the amplifier and leaning back onto Finn's right arm, which - thankfully - he'd braced behind her for support.

When he felt her walls quiver just a bit, he slid his ring finger out about halfway, then back in.

"Uhh..." He'd never heard a sexier sound, he was sure of it. He continued fingering her, pressing his thumb onto her clit each time his long digit reentered her wetness.

"Mmmm... Finnnn... I think... I- Ohhhh..." Rachel arched up into his hand, failing to form a coherent sentence for probably the first time in her life.

"Come for me, baby," he whispered, increasing the speed of his movements. Unsure of what else to do, Finn leaned down to take her earlobe in his mouth. When he sucked gently Rachel tensed underneath him and her heavy breathing turned to full-on panting.

"Ohhh... yesssss... mmm..." Her fingertips dug into his arm so forcefully that it hurt, but Finn was barely conscious of the pain as he guided Rachel through what he gathered was her first orgasm. She was making noises that were just _**hot**_ and he felt so proud to be able to give her this release. He kept moving his finger in and out, gradually slowing until the throbbing of her walls stopped completely and her breathing evened out.

Sighing, Rachel slumped against his shoulder. "Mmmm..." she purred, burying her face in his neck.

"Are you... okay?" he asked somewhat timidly, afraid that Rachel would be mad or embarrassed that he found her.

"I'd say so, Finn." She craned her neck and kissed his cheek. Then, her hand grazed the bulge in his pants. "Seems as though you're the one who needs help now, though," she whispered lustfully, her breath tickling his ear.

* * *

Rachel was still coming down from her orgasmic high and didn't even know what she was saying, really. But the tent in Finn's pants was painfully obvious and she felt it was only right to reciprocate the pleasure he'd given her.

So she whispered and blew air into his ear, which he always liked. Touching his bulge gently, she felt his cock stiffen as the most adorable blush crept across his face.

"Mmmmm... Rachel..." he grunted when she applied more pressure to the stroking of his denim-covered crotch.

Finn had never said her name that way, but then again Rachel had never directly touched his... manhood. She'd certainly rubbed against it inadvertently during their heated makeout sessions, but her research on the male reproductive organs convinced her that it was best to avoid any direct stimulation if she didn't intend to help Finn "arrive." (The whole "blue balls" phenomenon was a myth, or at least a vestige of boys' lack of self-control, she was certain. Nonetheless, she wanted to avoid causing him any possible discomfort.)

At any rate, she never imagined that the first time they assisted each other in achieving orgasm would occur on a stage.

It seemed fitting, she thought with a smile as she scooted off of the amplifier and guided Finn's gigantic slumping body into a seated position, standing in between his legs to face him. He buried his hands in her hair and pulled her face towards his for a searing kiss full of urgency and desire and unbridled lust.

When they broke apart, he stared into her eyes and resolutely said "I love you," as though he was trying to assuage any fears or hesitation she had about her ability to assist him in this way.

Rachel knew she had no reason to be afraid. Boys wanted their penises touched; was there a wrong way to do that? She confidently unbuttoned and unzipped Finn's jeans, pulling them down when he raised his hips off the speaker. The pants pooled around his feet, at which point he frantically kicked off each shoe as well as the fallen garment all at the same time.

Meanwhile, Rachel unbuttoned the fly of his boxers, allowing his cock to spring proudly to attention through the hole. She gazed at it as though in a trance, mesmerized by the sight of his massive length. Then she noticed Finn gripping the elastic around his waist with each hand as though he was going to take his underwear off.

Awaking from her staring contest with his member, Rachel slapped his wrist in an attempt to stop him. "Finn! You can't take those off!"

Finn half-winced in protest, but before he could verbalize a question Rachel continued with her reasoning.

"This thing is definitely NOT clean," she said sternly, motioning towards the amplifier on which he sat. "I won't allow you to risk exposing yourself to germs by resting your naked… parts… on it." Before he could protest, she added, "And don't tell me that it's not fair because you took off _my _underwear; my skirt was under my butt the whole time

He offered a semi-dejected sigh and nod before taking Rachel's hand and moving it back to his crotch. Feeling guilty for delaying her assistance, she diligently wrapped her right hand around the base of his rigid length and squeezed it.

"Ohhhhhh…" He moaned so deeply she almost jumped, startled by the sound.

Encouraged, she slid her hand up towards the tip, then back down again.

"Rachel… Ohhh god…" Finn's eyes were merely little squinting slits, but she could see that he was intently watching her movements as he gripped the edge of the speaker with one hand and her right shoulder with the other.

She smiled to herself, pleased with her correct prediction that she could satisfy him in this way. Or, at least, that his satisfaction was imminent.

When his hips started to buck towards her, she figured he was close to orgasm and increased the speed of her motions, gripping his right hip with her free hand so as to steady herself and achieve better leverage. Each time her hand approached the end of his penis she swiped her thumb across the head, taking advantage of the slick precum that had gathered there.

Finn's moaning was increasing in volume as his breathing accelerated. She had a fleeting thought as to the consequences if the school wasn't empty as he had assumed, but oddly enough it excited her that someone might hear them.

"Ohhh… Rachel… RACHEL!" He shouted her name (why shouldn't everyone know that it's me who makes him feel like this? she thought) as his member throbbed under her hand and spurted streams of his semen onto his boxers-clad lap. "Ohhhh…" he whimpered as he came down.

Rachel hurried over to her bag, where she kept a small towel for use during their more rigorous dance rehearsals. Returning to Finn, she helped clean him up as best as she could. After she'd gotten most of it off he grabbed the towel and tossed it to the side, scooping her up onto his lap.

"Mmmm…" He tenderly nuzzled the side of her head, then kissed her ear. "Thank you."

"Just returning the favor," she said, leaning up to kiss his parted lips. "I'm always glad to lend a helping hand." She knew it was a cheesy thing to say, but she couldn't help herself.

Finn chuckled heartily at her quip, wrapping his long arms securely around her. "Me too, baby." He kissed Rachel's cheek and squeezed her closer to him. "Me too."


End file.
